


Детка, не останавливайся (ради меня)

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Проводя проверку микрофона перед выступлением, Рейган неожиданно пошутил, переиначив свой текст: « Мои соотечественники американцы, я рад сообщить вам сегодня, что подписал указ об объявлении России вне закона на вечные времена. Бомбардировка начнётся через пять минут».





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby Don't Stop for Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/242932) by noonish. 



Россия не понимает, как так можно. Шесть пакетиков сахара, три — сливок. Это же кофе. Он должен чуть горчить, но, видимо, Америка уже настолько привык к латте и мокко, что теперь вкус настоящего кофе вспоминать без брезгливой гримасы не может.

Иван добавляет немного сливок и себе, осторожно пробует. Слишком рано, но ему везёт, и он даже не обжигается.

Ожоги.  
 _Всё вокруг сожжено._

— Не нарочно, понимаешь, — бормочет Альфред снова. — Шутка…  
— Такими вещами не шутят.

Америка ухмыляется и гоняет по столу скомканный пакетик от сахара. Легонько щёлкает по нему — слишком мягкий. 

— А будь это всерьёз? 

Пальцы России задерживаются на ложке. Обрисованная ситуация — не более чем гипотеза, но в вопросе можно расслышать вполне реальную угрозу. Он сглатывает и сжимает свой стакан с кофе слишком сильно, оставляя вмятину. Америка продолжает играть с пакетиком.

— Если бы это была правда?

Иван облизывает губы. Во рту пересыхает, на языке привкус прокисшего молока и сахара. 

— Я бы тебя убил, — говорит он. — Убил бы раньше, чем ты успел что-то сделать. 

Америка откидывается на спинку своего кресла и подбрасывает пакетик. Он плюхается в стакан России, едва тёплый кофе забрызгивает стол и руку Ивана. Россия хмурится. Америка продолжает ухмыляться. 

Они прекрасно понимают, что это значит. 

— Детка, — говорит Америка, глядя на тонущий пакетик. — Мы оба знаем, что меня бы это не остановило.


End file.
